marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Delirious time car
The "delirious time car" was used by Dick Stiller as his primary means of travel in time. While it is likely it is related to Dick's GPS Navigation, the relation is not confirmed. History At an unknown point in time in the main Marrissaverse, it was acquired by Lately Pirate. Therefore, it appears outside Lately's house in Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance and is found by Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne. Having read Enchiridion Marrissa, Dick knows that he is destined to live in the future. Therefore, he illegitimately steals the car and takes off to the future, taking Roxa with him. Once the car is in the future, it is immediately noticed by Cantaloupe and California. They both greet Dick while he drops Roxa in a carapacian colony and then lands on his own house. Later, nearing the Red Miles, Dick decides to take Roxa, along with Janet Roberts and Jack London, to the site of the 74th Hunger Games. Dick successfully picks up Janet and Jack (even though he has to travel back in time so Jack's stuff is saved), but before they can pick up Roxa, she is killed by the Red Miles. Therefore, Dick turns on Sburb Alpha, and the car ends up in the Incipisphere. After going to Desura to pick up dream Roxa, Dick skips forward in time to The Reckoning, when portals to the Marrissaverse begin appearing. The car thus takes one of these portals to the site of the 74th Hunger Games; unfortunately, at this point it runs out of uranium. Dick lands the car next to the "Sydney Opera House", where it is later discovered by the District 10 guy and flown. Though, the District 10 guy ends up crashing the car into the cage that had appeared, and the car is thus destroyed. Nevertheless, its "time box" can still be used to travel in time, and is used in such a manner by Roxa and Jack to get outside the Arena. Later, the time box (which Dick proceeds to call "the flex copsitter") is found by Janet and Dick, and the delirious time car is rebuilt. The two originally are meaning to find Avril Lavigne in Welcome to Night Vale, but find that it is not a physical location and instead they have to travel to "December 30th, 9999, 11:59:59" (despite Anno Glorii years only going up to 2624). In Welcome to Night Vale, Janet and Dick pick up Roxa and Jack and return to the city of Portal High School. However, they actually end up at a dystopian alternate timeline, in which, most notably, Skepness Man was never adopted by Violet Beauregarde. They head for Tbilisi, Georgia, but accidentally let the delirious time car behind. Soon enough, McJuggerNugget sets up a tent on the delirious time car, and when his father learns about this, he wrecks the tent and the car. At some point, Aranna Sorket, Cranky Vasquez and Joey Claire, as the Time Police, come across the car. As it does not share origins with Skepness Man's own time machine, the rusty BMW, it has not disappeared as part of the alternate timeline, and therefore is used by them to fix the timeline, arrive at Welcome to Night Vale, pick Roxa and Dick up and return them to the city of Portal High School. Trivia *This is only one of many Back to the Future references in the MarrissaTheWriter stories. While Doombly's stories never give a reference more direct than the title of the movie called out by Marrissa Roberts in ITS MY LIFE! (by which Atlas and P-Body are confused, since Back to the Future doesn't exist in their time), ASBusinessMagnet incorporates a great deal of Back to the Future lore into her stories, including copying several scenes of the movies with the characters and circumstances changed, for example: ** Aranna Sorket wakes up saying "I had the worst nightmare." and Skepness Man proceeds to elaborate, saying that this wasn't a dream. This mirrors the ending of Back to the Future Part III, in which Jennifer does the same thing. ** Principal Business Man explains the timeline to Janet and Dick on a "whiteboard", similar to how Doc Brown explains 1985-A to Marty McFly on a blackboard. ** When Skepness Man wakes up in AG 1980, Janet reveals to him that he is now under the custody of Violet Beauregarde in a manner near-identical to the way in which Marty learns that he has ended up in various time periods (namely 1955, 1985-A and 1885). In this case, Janet is filling in the role of first Lorraine Baines and then Maggie McFly. ** The story Marrissaverse Stories 2015 is set in AG 1985, mirroring the original release year and the "future year" of Back to the Future. The story also features Biff Tannen, the main villain of the series, as Violet Beauregarde's husband in an alternate timeline, similar to how in 1985-A he had been married to Lorraine Baines. Violet subsequently remarks that she can now be referred to as "Violet Beauregarde-Tannen", referring to one of Biff's ancestors in canon. * The target speed that the car must reach in order to travel in time is 88 kilometers per hour, rather than 88 miles per hour (which is considerably faster). * Instead of plutonium, the car appears to run on uranium. See also *Morty McFli's blak tim machine on My Immortal Wiki Appearances *''Post-SCrash Session'' (First appearance) *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance'' Category:Objects Category:Time-related concepts